


Snowed In

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, First Time, Fluff, M/M, pictue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve are snowed in a cabin.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Of Elves and Men





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture that prompted the fic. 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/QEEGkHx)  
> 
> 
> This is written for Snowflake Challenge #13 - In your own space, create a fanwork.

“You didn’t tell me we’d get snowed in here,” Steve complained to Tony as he looked out at the snow covered car in the driveway. They’d driven up to the cabin last night and it had snowed hard all night.

“The snowplows don’t come around here too often. Everyone expects the snow and stocks up on stuff they need.” 

The snow was deep, over a foot, and it was still coming down. Everything was white and visibility was almost completely gone. There had been a few times Steve had seen snow like this in the German Alps during the war, but never here. And he’d never been stranded in it.

“When will we be able to get out?” Steve asked.

“Couple of days, maybe a week. Hey, look, the electricity is still on, we have food, we’ve got a bunch of movies to watch.” 

Tony seemed uncharacteristically relaxed. Steve had expected him to be pacing and itching to get back to his workshop. He wasn’t. Something was up. 

“What if someone needs us?” Steve asked. 

“They know where we are. They can send someone in for us.”

“Why are you so calm? I didn’t think you’d be able to stand this – being cut off from civilization and all your technology.” 

Tony laughed. “Follow me.” 

Steve shrugged and did just that, following him to the side door of the small house, the door that opened into the garage. 

“Didn’t you wonder why we didn’t park the car in here?” Tony asked as he flipped the lights on. 

The garage was not exactly that, though it did have a two man vehicle that looked like a dune buggy parked inside. There was a computer, a workbench and along one wall were several Iron Man suits and more surprisingly, a Captain America suit. It was a miniature of his shop at Avengers Tower.

Steve stared. “How long have you been planning this trip?” 

Tony laughed. “All this stuff has been here for a long time. I like to be prepared.”

“Why a dune buggy?” Steve asked. 

“Not a dune buggy, but a snow buggy.”

“So why did we come up here? We can do the superhero thing at home.”

“But Natasha is always watching. So is everyone else, including Fury and Hill. I don’t think they’d approve of their superheroes – fraternizing.” 

The two of them had been circling one another for quite some time, though neither had said anything to the other about it. 

Steve licked his lip then nibbled the lower one as what Tony meant dawned on him. He made a step closer to Tony, who stood beside the snow buggy. “Is that what we’re going to do? Fraternize?” His voice was softer than usual. Tony wasn’t sure yet if that were a bad or a good thing. 

“I’d certainly like to. I thought we might prefer to be away from prying eyes.”

Steve wasn’t sure how to proceed so he waited for Tony to make a move.

“Well? Is it a go? Or do we go back inside and make hot cocoa?” Tony’s tone of voice was nonchalant, which Steve already knew meant that he felt quite the opposite. 

“It’s a little cool in here,” Steve answered, never taking his eyes from Tony’s. 

It was Tony’s turn to bite his lip as he stepped closer to Steve. “I think I can fix that.” His voice was low, almost a purr. 

“I’m going to need to see you do that,” Steve answered as he put one hand on Tony’s shoulder. He closed the distance, pulling Tony into his arms. “You _are_ awfully warm.”

They kissed, a gentle, mutual touch of their lips. They broke the kiss and looked into one another’s eyes, asking and answering all the questions they needed answers for in one heated gaze. The second kiss wasn’t gentle nor was it brief. They only stopped when both of them realized they needed more than a kiss. 

“Here?” Steve asked as he reached for the bottom of Tony’s sweatshirt. 

“Yeah,” Tony answered as he raised his arms to let Steve pull the shirt over his head. His hands reached for Steve’s belt as soon as they were free. “Oh,” was all he said as he unzipped and unbuttoned Steve. 

Before Tony could do more, Steve pulled him close again, pushing his hips against Tony’s as he kissed him. Neither of them spoke an intelligible word for quite some time after Steve sank to his knees in front of Tony. 

*

It was some time much later that they were in the kitchen heating water for hot cocoa. The fire was blazing in the fireplace and neither of them wore more than they’d had on by the time they’d finished in the garage. 

“Fraternizing, huh?” Steve asked him as he stirred his drink. 

Tony grinned and shrugged. “I was afraid if said I wanted to fuck you silly that you’d run away.” 

“I came up here with you, didn’t I?” 

“You seemed kinda clueless, though.”

“I have to admit the suits and snow buggy were a surprise.” Steve sipped the sweet cocoa and made a satisfied sound. 

“I’d love to tell you I ordered the snowstorm, too, but it was just a happy coincidence.” Tony stirred and blew on his cup to cool it. 

“Are you sure we’ll be snowed in for several days?” 

“Yeah. Maybe even a week.” 

Steve set his cup down, then took Tony’s cup away from him and set it beside his on the table. “We probably shouldn’t waste any time then. You ever done it on a blanket in front of a fire?” 

Tony put his hands on Steve's hard muscled chest. “Not until now.” 

Their cocoa was stone cold be the time they got back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
